


37. Weak

by parka_girl



Category: B.A.P, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: "Are you Kim Myungsu?" A pleasant sounding woman asks.
It's not nothing, Myungsu thinks with his heart sinking and his pulse speeding. He sinks down into his office chair. "I am."
"You are the emergency contact for Kim Himchan?" The woman asks.





	

It's raining when Myungsu gets the call. At first he doesn't answer because he doesn't recognize the number, but after three rings, he answers because he can't ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. As he puts the phone up to his ear, he looks around his office. It's full of empty desks, save for about five out of twenty. It's only a matter of time before the sickness hits the rest of them, too.

"Hello?" He finally says, forcing himself to focus on the phone. It could be nothing, he lies to himself.

"Are you Kim Myungsu?" A pleasant sounding woman asks.

It's not nothing, Myungsu thinks with his heart sinking and his pulse speeding. He sinks down into his office chair. "I am."

"You are the emergency contact for Kim Himchan?" The woman asks.

Panic floods through Myungsu's system. He begins cleaning everything at his desk up. He knows he'll have to join quarantine, even though chances are he's clean. "I am. Is he ... Is ..."

He doesn't get a chance to finish the question, the woman cuts him off. "I'm transferring you to the doctor now."

Myungsu can picture Himchan now, scared and alone in the hospital. Except he's stronger than that, but Myungsu knows what the sickness does to people. He tries not to cry. He's got most of his stuff put away in the box his company has given all the staff. He's already composing his resignation email when the doctor comes onto the line.

"Mr. Kim?" Just like the woman who called him, the doctor's voice is also pleasant. It's almost enough to make Myungsu sick.

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry to inform you that Himchan has taken ill. He was rushed from his job to our hospital. I hate to ask you these questions, but I need to know if you've been sick and what your relationship is."

Myungsu isn't upset, he knows why they ask this. Close contact, of any kind, spreads the disease. They can't cure it, they can barely treat it. There's a reason the cubes in his office are far apart.

"We're boyfriends." Himchan will have already answered these questions, which is small comfort unless they get to be with each other. "And I work in an office."

"We're going to need you to come in." The doctor says and Myungsu cuts him off before he can continue.

"I'll be there shortly. I haven't had any symptoms, but I'll take a taxi." Myungsu answers questions that haven't been asked yet, saving them both time.

"A quarantine cab will be dispatched to your location as soon as we hang up. Please find your company's isolation unit and stay there until it arrives." The Doctor pauses. "We will have someone waiting for you when you arrive."

"Will I be able to see him?" Myungsu asks, a tremor he can't control slips into his voice.

"Yes." The answer comes easily and that lets Myungsu know that they've already written him off. His contact, his relationship, with Himchan is too dangerous. Myungsu doesn't care. The rest of his family has died from the disease and Himchan's long since stopped contacting him since they started living together.

"I'll be there soon." Myungsu replies and then they hang up. He sends his email and grabs the bag that he's kept under his desk since he and Himchan made contingency plans. He knows Himchan has one, too. He can only hope he wasn't too sick to grab it.

The isolation unit is on the first floor and Myungsu texts his boss, letting him know what's happening. Security escorts him down the stairs, keeping their distance. Myungsu, unlike some of his coworkers, doesn't protest. He just sits in the unit, waiting. He doesn't spend long inside, maybe ten minutes, before two men in protective gear come to get him. He's given clothes to change into and he does so. Then he's escorted to the quarantine cab and they make their way to the hospital.

The trip takes almost an hour, mostly due to traffic, and Myungsu does his best to keep his worries at bay. He just wants to see Himchan and the longer it takes to get the hospital, the more worried he gets. But, just when he's about to give in to panic, the cab stops in front of the hospital. Well, not in front, really, it's a special isolation entrance. Myungsu, suitcase and phone in hand, exits the cab. He walks down a plastic tube to the entrance, where a protective suit clad hospital employee waits for him.

"Kim Myungsu?"

Myungsu nods.

"Follow me."

He wants to demand that they take him to Himchan, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets the woman draw his blood and then he's led to an office. There's a glass with two holes in it. they're sealed, except for gloves. He slides his hands through and fills out paperwork. It turns out he has forms to fill out for both himself and Himchan. Luckily he knows Himchan's information as if it was his own.

Thirty minutes later they gather up the paperwork and another protective gear clad employee walks him down yet another hall. These walls are covered in plastic of some kind, but aren't tubes, just normal hospital walls. They stop at a door with a small black sign on the outside. In it is a sheet of paper, there's one name on it and as he watches, the nurse takes out the paper and replaces it.

Before she opens the door for him, he reads the names. The paper says Kim Himchan on the top line and Kim Myungsu on the bottom. Myungsu can't breathe for a moment, but then he walks through the door and he sees his boyfriend, laying on the bed.

"You will be staying here with him. We've gotten the results of the test and you are, in fact, infected." She's half-whispering, because Himchan is asleep. "But the fact that you aren't exhibiting symptoms when your partner is so sick is cause for some extra study. You both have the same strain, so it's likely you got it from each other or from the same source. Please, take care. Someone will be in later to look in on you."

She walks toward the door and then turns back. "Should you need anything, the red button calls the nurse. But there's also several self-service stations throughout this wing, they are easily identifiable and we request that you try those first." And, with that, she's going.

Myungsu sees a dresser across from Himchan's bed. He opens the drawers and sees that someone's put Himchan's belongings in them. He rearranges things, putting his belongs in there with his boyfriend's. Then he sits on a chair next to Himchan's bed. His boyfriend looks thin, almost like he's wasting away, but Myungsu has seen worse. He reaches out and slides his hand into Himchan's.

He'll wait here until Himchan wakes up. Until there's a cure. Until Himchan gets better. Or he'll wait until Himchan dies and if he doesn't get sicker and die, too, he knows plenty of ways to end his life. But, for now, he'll take care of Himchan because that's what they'd do if their positions were reversed. Because that's what love is.

Himchan's eyes flutter open and a smile crosses his face. "I knew you'd be here when I woke up." His voice is strong, not weak, though he's anything but.

Myungsu leans forward and gently presses a kiss against Himchan's mouth. Himchan kisses him back, the kiss full of heartache and passion. "I won't leave you." Myungsu whispers the words against Himchan's mouth. "Not ever."


End file.
